Human (Normal)
Humans are the largest species in Sapient World and are the most commonly found, as well as seen. They originate from many places as well as being one of the most adaptable species. Though the world as a whole is in Sapient World, this will focus on the Humans of the main setting of the roleplay. Biology Humans vary in gender, race, hair, hair color and more as they are an extremely diverse species. Humans have the ability to not only adapt, but transform into several species. They are usually bi-pedal (using two legs) mostly in most things they do in order to perform various activities. In comparison to Supernaturals (non-human) species, they are usually average in comparison, not being on par with the enhanced abilities of many species and lacking any supernatural power. Humans have the uncanny ability to be able to adapt to the magic essence of the Earth, allowing them to learn magic if they are able. In most cases, humans do not have the ability to learn magic as they can not sense it, or contain it within themselves which keeps them from being able to harness any magical ability. For their lack of magic, humans make it up in their ingenuity, inventiveness, and drive as a species which makes Hunters more of necessity with each invention created, and each advancement achieved by humans. Humans can turn into any of these under certain circumstances: *Living Vampires - Must be bitten by a living vampire and drink their blood *Undead Vampire - Must be bitten by an undead vampire *Werewolves - Must be bitten on the blood moon, the blood of the werewolf who bit you increases survival *Wizard - If a human has the ability to sense and hold magic within themselves. *Hunters - Must be accepted by the clan leader and complete "The Trial of Ages". *Angel & Cherub - Can be awarded after death by the top ArcAngel *Humanot - Must exchange all body parts for organic-synthetic parts (basically you're being rebuilt) *Living Dead - Can happen after death *Genie: Can wish to be a genie from another genie *Merfolk - A merperson must give you the special kelp, but it binds you to the merperson forever. *Fairies - From a fairy trick, being kidnapped by a fairy and undergoing the transformation from being fed a special nectar or by finding the fairies and the Great Fairy awards you with the nectar. *Werebirds: A special brew that only werebirds know the recipe of that causes the transormation *Weredragon: Bathing in the blood of a dragon over time, or granted by "Dragon's breath" Humans can not turn into any of these: *Wererabbit - This species is only born *Wererodent - This species is only born *Wereturtle - This species is only born *Gypsy - Can only be born *Reis and Elementals - Are only born *Werecats - Can only be born *Weredogs & Tanuki/ Racoon Dog - Can only be born History Humans have a rich, diverse history that includes many achievements that date back to the birth of humans, to the division between humans and hunters in history with the tribal era. And to the continuation on unto the now modern era that has seen many advancements, some of which are influenced by supernatural species. Notable Figure: *Leonardo da Vinci - Artist, Inventor and Creator of the Humanot Species, a man before his time. Culture Humans like many other things, have a diverse culture that includes many races and religions with a history behind all of it. Some human cultures have greatly influenced some species. This also includes religion, though most can be divided into three main groups, which then broaden out to many religious practices. 'Mana Followers -' These people usually follow a practice that focuses more on magic within the world and their belief in it. 'Believers - ' These people usually believe the world just is. They have faith in something that can't be explained by science or magic. 'Technophiles - ' These people are more into science and the tech side of life, they believe in what they can explain. Government The human government of the land is democratic with an elected president with both lands being under the same jurisdiction and within the same borders, outside of Supernatural territories. The government is not the top authority, with the president and the government having to answer to The Special Task Force of Hunters, and also having to have policies approved by them. The general public does not know about Hunters, with only high security inidivicuals who are not hunters ( such as the president) knowing of the agency's existence and what they stand for. The president has no authority over STFH.